tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Alley-Viper 910 Introduction
Log Title: My First RP Session, Told From Alley-Viper 910's Perspective... Characters: Alley-Viper 910, Zartan, and Zarana thumb|Alley-Viper 910 Location: Las Vegas Date: September 18, 2010 TP: Non-TP Summary: While getting some R&R, Alley-Viper 910 runs into Zartan and Zarana... ;Alley-Viper 910 A stocky, Caucasian, average sized woman with piercing green eyes and burgundy hair. She wears baggy, red Tripp pants and a tight red t-shirt. She also wears red knee-high leather boots. Her hands are covered in red leather fingerless gloves and a pair of red wrap around sunglasses are perched on her head, when she is not wearing them. If the weather calls for it, she wears a red, water-proofed leather trench coat as well. Las Vegas Sin city, go figure. ;Contents: Zarana Zartan Ah Vegas. Where a person can lose themselves in gambling, glittery dressed whores and limos as far as the eye can see. A person can't take a leak in the street without aiming at a casino. It's where our current 'episode' currently rests. Not only are the people here packed but the streets are lit, since it's the night life here. despite all of the people around, the camera rests upon one red haired woman that is walking the streets.....and this is where our episode begins.... Alley-Viper 910 walks down the street, checking out the casinos. This is her first trip to Vegas since she turned 21. She knows she's pretty good at gambling against the other Cobras on Cobra Island, but these are the big boys... Zartan is also in Vegas. He's not disguised, because he doesn't have to be, at least not at this particular time. The streets may be lit, but Zartan's sticking to the shadows. For some reason artificial light doesn't bother him too much, but he still wants to stay relatively unnoticed. It's not long before a blonde literally stumbles into 910. Giggling like a maniac and slurring her speech for all she's worth is this blonde, in a very nice black dress with small sequines stitched in. She wraps her arms around the woman and looks at her. "oooo....now thish I could take home for the night." This is before she lets out a killer belch that has her date laughing as well. If 910 actually takes a whiff.... she won't smell alcohol..... but strawberries.... Alley-Viper 910 laughs. "Hey, you know where any good parties are?" Zartan watches the blonde in the dress and facepalms quietly. The Blonde laughs a lot more as her date trots forward. The only word to describe this man is severely fat. He could seriously make a dump truck scream with his heft, just from looking at him. How he wound up with this slinky blonde is beyond anyone's guess, but the tubby man smiles stupidly and says, "if you want a real party baby, come to the penthouse suite in an hour. I'll show you a 'good' time." She blonde giggles, but if 910 looks her way... the blonde will rolls her eyes, but wink at 910. "It'll be fun, sweetie." She says as they both stagger off.... Alley-Viper 910 shakes her head. "My dad said not to wander off with strangers", she laughs. She catches the blonde rolling her eyes and looks briefly puzzled. Zartan isn't sure what the blonde is up to exactly, but he keeps an eye out on her anyway. Just in case Tubby has buddies someplace that aren't cobra-friendly. It turns out it doesn't take much for tubby to have an 'accident'..... as he stumbles into the street a few seconds after the light turns green and..... is promptly pancaked by a.... limo? Conveninent to say the least, until 910 and Zartan look to find the limo drive has..... wrap around shades, a beard and black hair. The Blonde staggers away with a few giggles........and somehow disappearing into a casino.... Zartan grins. Then he slips into the casino after the blonde. Not too conspicuously, mind. Alley-Viper 910 watches in horror as Tubby is pancaked, but decides she better get out of there fast. She doesn't want to deal with the cops, as 50 billion hours in a police station doesn't sound like a fun party. She quickly ducks into a casino, which just happens to be the one the Blonde went staggering into. Said blonde is now sitting at a bar, with Zartan next to her. The Blonde looks absolutely fine, and even smoking a cigarette as she seems to be rifling through a wallet she couldn't have possibly hidden on her before.... unless you count her cleavage, which present company won't. Alley-Viper 910 recognizes Zartan and is surprised to see him there. So surprised that she doesn't notice the wallet, or the Blonde. She stares nervously, as she has never met a member of the Cobra High Command off duty before. She just stares, like a deer in the headlights of a semi... This isn't exactly Oceans Eleven, though Zartan does wonder about pulling off a heist in here. Not yet, though. There's other things to do. People to spy on. People to keep out of trouble. "Nice work," he says to the blonde. The Blonde snerks at Zartan as she closes the wallet and hands it to Zartan. "'eesy az pie, Zartan." She chuckles before looking over towards 910 and beckons her over. "Go get ready, brother. We have to make sure there's a good enough distraction fo' Rippah' to get into the vault." She keeps beckoning 910 over. "Come on ovah, luv. We won't bite..... unless you like it.'" Alley-Viper 910 doesn't want to be disrespectful to Zartan, and noticed the Blonde handed him a wallet, so she begins to head towards them... Zartan nods and heads to the Men's room. Time to don a disguise... Alley-Viper 910 reaches the Blonde as Zartan slips off. Zartan returns. Though he clearly doesn't look like himself. He now looks like Tubby, the guy that got smushed. He grins at the blonde. "Ready, my dear," he says. Zarana looks towards 910 and smiles a bit sinisterly. "You really do need to learn how to catch a cue, hon." She gives a looks towards the other side of the bar. "You must be one of the new Alley-Vipuhs..." Alley-Viper 910's mouth drops open, but she recovers. "I don't know what you're talking about..." She stammers. Alley-Viper 910 looks around nervously. Zarana raises an eyebrow at 910. "Stop twitching. You'll draw attention to us.... more than you normally would sugah." She says quietly. "You obviously know who Zartan is......" Alley-Viper 910 nods and steadies herself... Zarana smiling a bit more. "Then you might or might not know that Zartan has a team behind him.... as well as siblings." She turns her head and looks towards the dressing room. "Find yourself a seat at the other side of the bar, and get yourself a light drink. Just in case we need you." She says quietly... Alley-Viper 910 nods again, and goes to the other side of the bar. She decides to order a Coke, and waits... Zartan starts acting like the guy who he replaced, though not as drunkly. "My dear, she'll learn soon enough," he says to Zarana. He looks over at the new Viper. "You may want to take notes." Alley-Viper 910 nods wordlessly as she hears Zartan's voice coming out of Tubby's mouth. Zarana leans affectionately up against Tubby-Zartan as they make their way towards the back and even through the guards, out of 910's sight. and they don't return for a good 30 minuntes. To their credit, they both looks rather sweaty and flush faced. and the blonde leans on tubby-zartan a bit more like they just did.....the deed. She raches a hand out to 910 as they walk on by. "Come on sweetie. You don't want to miss this party." Her accent is gone...... Alley-Viper 910 rises, and takes the Blonde's hand... "Let us be on our way," Zartan says, with no trace of his own voice, "I heard there's a party in the penthouse." Not in this casino of course. Alley-Viper 910 smiles, still holding the Blonde's hand. Zarana giggles lightly and squeezes 910's hand with quite a bit of strength as they walk towards a limosene who is opened by a man in a suit, with black hair, black beard, and wrap around shades. Once they get into the limo, does 910 fully realize what has happened....especially once Zarana pulls off her wig and strips off the face mask she was wearing.... Alley-Viper 910 stammers "Sir, Ma'am. I'm so sorry, Ma'am, that I didn't recognize you..." Zartan also pulls off his face mask. "There, I was starting to get too sweaty in that thing," he complains. Zarana proceeds to strip out of her dress and into another outfit. thankfully, she's wearing underwear. "'s not a problem, luv. I'm very good at what I do. Name's Zarana....You'll rarely run into me, unless you're on a covert op....which I doubt you will." She then turns towards the Driver. "'oi, Rippuh....where'd you dump da body?" The driver chuckles a bit maniacally. We put 'im into a sewar 'ole.....but the fat bastuhd wouldn't fit, so we had to 'ack off an ahm'...Monkeywrench 'ad too much fun with it...." Alley-Viper 910 shakes her head. "All for the glory of Cobra, right? Zarana smirks a bit more as she tugs a rather tight dress over her form. "There's no real glory without the Commanduh. DEstro has his business and Decobray wants Cobra to seem legit. We all know what it is, and The Dreadnoks and I work outside of Cobra's 'legal' boundries. For Cobra? Yes. Not for Destro or DEcobray. Roight?" Alley-Viper 910 says proudly "Right!" Then in a quiet voice, like a child missing her parent, "I hope they find Cobra Commander soon, I miss him..." Alley-Viper 910 sighs sadly. Zarana shrugs a bit. "mayhem doesn't seem roight without him.....but other than that, I don't." She says cruelly. Merc to the end. Alley-Viper 910 shrugs sadly. "Do you think they will find him?" Zarana nods quietly. "I know they'll find 'im, shoog. Cobra Commander disappears like this every now and again when his plans fail. he then snaps out of 'is funk, comes back and has another brilliant plan to take over the world, only to have it fail by G.I. Joe's hands, and he goes back to hiding. Alley-Viper 910 perks up a little. "Really?" Alley-Viper 910 says, "I hate G.I. Joe!" Alley-Viper 910 seems to come out of her funk. "Meaning no disrespect, Ma'am, but you've been doing this a lot longer than I have, so mabe you're right." Zarana snickers lightly. "you don't do this as long as I have and look THIS good, hun." She says before smacking ripper on the back of the head. "Taj Mahal. Make sure Pig gets the WRONG casino this time. I don't want to wake up with him in my bed again." As logged by shadowcastershadowlight 02:45, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Note: Other Logs can be found at Alley-Viper 910 Logs Category: Logs